Musical Deduction Battles
by Zexyheart
Summary: Parfois rien de mieux qu'une battle en rap pour dire aux autres ce que l'on a sur le cœur. C'est cette nouvelle méthode que nos héros semblent avoir choisi pour montrer qui est le meilleur


Disclamer : Tout est à Gosho Aoyama !

Je tente un nouveau type de fiction que j'ai très peu pratiqué mais que j'aime faire : les Rap Battle !

L'illustration arrivera quand elle sera finie (et surtout commencée x) ).

Je m'excuse par avance pour les contenus, j'ai encore des choses à rattraper sur Detective Conan. Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes sur les références, même si j'essaie de les éviter au possible.

J'ouvre avec un duo assez simpliste mais au moins ça met dans l'ambiance ! ^^

J'alterne écriture en gras et italique pour que vous puissiez savoir qui parle.

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

/0\0/0\

Musical Deduction Battle 1 : Les deux légendes aux chemins divergents.

Perché sur un immeuble, sa cape au vent, Kaito Kid se mit à sourire en entendant les pas de son meilleur ennemi derrière lui. La porte menant à lui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un enfant en costume bleu légèrement essoufflé. Il ne s'habituait toujours pas aux longues cavales que le voleur lui imposait. Surtout quand cela lui impliquait de traverser la moitié de la ville en skateboard et de monter l'un des bâtiments les plus hauts.

-Rends-moi ce joyau, Kid ! S'exclama Conan.

-Hmm…La Pure Health…juste une vulgaire Sugilite sans intérêt. Tiens ! Attrape !

Le jeune magicien jeta le bijou dans la direction du détective qui sauta pour l'attraper. Il parvint à l'intercepter et vérifia rapidement son état. La pierre de la guérison était intacte. Tout en regardant son reflet au travers de ses éclats, Conan se mit à réfléchir. Puis il se mit à rire.

-Je vois…Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt. Le célèbre Kaito Kid qui veut se faire mousser par la foule et qui a pour rival un gamin de huit ans. Avoue que c'est ridicule.

-Comment ça ?

-Non mais c'est vrai. C'est ridicule. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je te cours après pour te donner la vedette alors que je suis le numéro un.

-Espèce de sale mioche ! S'énerva le faux Arsène. Je vaux plus que toi ! Et je vais te le prouver !

 _Premier à exister, premier à répliquer !_

 _Présent des années avant toi, j'ai ouvert la voie._

 _Sale usurpateur, tu vas regretter d'avoir voulu te croire supérieur_

 _Ce n'est pas moi qui doit retourner en primaire,_

 _Après avoir voulu tâter du gangster !_

 _Non mais regarde à quel point tu fais pitié,_

 _Rétréci sous ta fausse identité,_

 _A devoir te cacher sous le nez de ta fiancée,_

 _Pendant que tu enquête sans cesse pour tes futiles affaires,_

 _Je décolle dans les airs, pour commettre mes forfaits_

 _D'un coup de Magic,_

 _Je vais te remettre à ta place, Detectiv !_

 **Voici donc tout ce que ton clash est capable**

 **Remarque je n'en attendais pas mieux d'un incapable.**

 **Quand on voit que l'organisation qui te traque n'est composé que de deux rigolos,**

 **Qui comme toi trainent la patte pour un vulgaire joyau.**

 **J'ai certes l'aspect d'une crevette,**

 **Mais au moins mon intellect est resté impec !**

 **Tandis que toi tu n'es qu'un blanc bec qui marche sur les traces de son père,**

 **En espérant le venger juste en dérobant des pierres.**

 **Relégué au rang de personnage secondaire,**

 **C'est par mon seul consentement que tu peux faire tes entrées spectaculaires,**

 **Pour tenter de te faire aimer,**

 **Des peu de fans qui ne t'ont pas oublié !**

 _Rappelle-moi sans qui ta chérie serait en bouillie,_

 _Si je ne vous avais pas sauvé au musée de Suzuki ?_

 _J'ai également sauvé Ai au péril de ma vie,_

 _Alors retiens ta joie car sans moi tu n'aurais plus d'amis._

 _Mes mises en scènes évoluent à la différence de tes déductions,_

 _Tu ne fais même plus preuve de discrétion,_

 _Pour débiter tes aberrations._

 _Kogoro l'endormi, Shinichi le réduit,_

 _Peu importe comment on t'appelle,_

 _Faux Sherlock Holmes du siècle !_

 _Des baskets surpuissantes, un changeur de voix, une ceinture à ballon,_

 _Tu ne te prendrais pas plutôt pour James Bond ?_

 _On croirait le début d'un jeu pour gamin,_

 _Oh mais oui j'oubliais que c'est dorénavant ton destin !_

 _Entourés de tes faire-valoir criards,_

 _Que tu regardais de haut tel un snobinard,_

 _Et qui pourtant qui ont sauvé ta pauvre vie,_

 _En oubliant que tu n'étais qu'un idiot fini !_

 **J'ai enfin tous les indices en main,**

 **Pour prouver que tu n'es qu'un bon à rien,**

 **Juste là pour faire courir la police comme des chiens !**

 **Tu te joues du propre père de ta copine,**

 **Sans te soucier un seul instant du mal que tu lui occasionne.**

 **Un majordome et un arsenal de parfait délinquant,**

 **Ouah, faut arrêter les comics Batman !**

 **Utilise plutôt tes capacités à te déguiser,**

 **Pour aller faire ta mijaurée dans la toile de l'Araignée,**

 **Avant d'aller baver dans les bras de ton anglais !**

 **Inutile de te voiler la face,**

 **Sinon ça Sera d'un coup de pied,**

 **Que tu devras accepter que je suis le roi de cet animé !**

 **Le FBI, une organisation pire que la mafia, la CIA, une actrice de cinéma**

 **Tous ne réclament que moi,**

 **Alors que pour toi,**

 **Il faudra sans doute une troisième série pour attirer l'audimat.**

 **En attendant tu ne peux que remercier Aoyama de ne pas t'avoir balancé au placard !**

 _On va se calmer je crois,_

 _Tu sembles bien sûr de toi,_

 _Pour quelqu'un obligé de picoler pour retrouver sa taille._

 _Seulement je détecte une faille,_

 _Lorsque je remarque l'attirail de détectives qui te précèdent._

 _Pour ton huit centième chapitre, c'est moi le second du podium dans le cœur des fans,_

 _Tandis que tu grattes à la quatrième place, sous le diamant de mon talent._

 _Au moins personne ne m'a aidé à monter si haut,_

 _Pas comme toi qui doit toujours être accompagné pour prouver ce que tu vaux._

 _Une fois Pandora entre mes doigts,_

 _Je t'en ferais un beau depuis les cieux,_

 _Pendant que découvert par l'Organisation,_

 _Tu perdras à l'unisson,_

 _Ceux qui ont eu le malheur de te noyer de compassion._

 **Venant de quelqu'un dont le père s'est fait buter,**

 **Par des mafieux connaissant son secret.**

 **Sache qu'à présent je suis énervé,**

 **En repensant au nombre de fois ou Ran et toi vous êtes embrassés !**

 **Tu as également osé endosser mon identité,**

 **Dans le but d'avoir un moyen pour me manipuler en connaissant la vérité.**

 **Mais moi aussi je sais qui tu es,**

 **Kuroba Kaito, l'Insaisissable à la phobie de la poiscaille !**

 **La prochaine fois je ne serais pas si clément,**

 **Qu'importe tes arguments, il n'y a qu'un seul gagnant !**

 **Maintenant décampes ou Silver Bullet,**

 **Va t'atteindre en pleine tête !**

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Conan fit jaillir un ballon de sa ceinture et l'envoya d'un coup de pied amélioré vers le voleur. Celui-ci déplia son deltaplane et à la vitesse de l'éclair, sortit son révolver à cartes qu'il utilisa pour détruire le projectile monochrome. L'explosion qui en ressortit eu pour effet de lever une bourrasque qui fit décoller l'engin volant du voleur.

Ce dernier venait à nouveau d'échapper à Conan qui pesta. Puis une carte, sur laquelle était accrochée une rose, passa devant son regard. Dessus, il put lire ces quelques mots :

 _J'ai déjà hâte que l'on s'affronte à nouveau, Meitentai_

 _Qui a gagné à ton avis ?_

 _PS : C'est moi ou tu t'es traité de crevette ?_

 _PS1 : Oui j'ai embrassé Ran plusieurs fois et j'ai aimé ça_

 _PS2 : Oui j'ai peur des poissons, et alors ?! J'aimerais la connaitre ta phobie !_

Conan grogna à la lecture du deuxième post scriptum, mais il eut tout de même un petit sourire. Oui, après tout…Qui avait gagné ?

/0\0/0\

Je voulais mettre de l'humour mais en relisant je crois que j'ai plus fais un règlement de compte au far west en fait x)

J'espère que ce premier essai n'est pas trop lourd... Notamment pour Kid car j'ai l'impression qu'il se répète souvent sur le fait que Conan ne peut pas agir seul. Mais j'ai un peu de mal avec le voleur, alors que je l'aime beaucoup XD oui aussi d'ailleurs je tiens à le dire : j'aime les deux personnages ! Donc si vous pensez que j'en ai charcuté un plus que l'autre, ce n'est pas par désir de le rabaisser x) En fait j'aime presque tous les personnages (oui j'ai du mal à détester quelqu'un dans un manga).

Les prochains : Je ne sais pas encore… J'ai ma petite idée…Ce sont deux personnages qui ne s'aiment pas vraiment, c'est tout comme indice 8D J'ai déjà une liste prête pour les prochaines Battle mais si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse ! (sauf si c'est Ayumi vs Gin ou un truc aussi improbable ! XD)


End file.
